


That Boy is a Hurricane

by Swissfics



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Alexander Hamilton Has Anxiety, Alexander Hamilton is George Washington's Biological Son, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, George Washington is a Dad, Human Disaster Alexander Hamilton, Hurt Alexander Hamilton, Other, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-08 17:43:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11086674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swissfics/pseuds/Swissfics
Summary: George Washington lived a simple life, so many could imagine the complete and utter shock he had when he got an email in complete Spanish.George Washington lived a simple life, and one of those simplicities is that he was completely and utterly monolingual. George scanned the email and became more confused as he read the only words he could decipher: Caribbean, Rachel Faucette, and Alexander Washington.





	1. The world turned upside down

Chapter 1

George Washington lived a simple life, so many could imagine the shock he felt when he got an email in complete Spanish. George Washington lived a simple life, and one of those simplicities is that he was completely and utterly monolingual.  
George scanned the email and froze for a moment when he saw the only words he could decipher: Caribbean, Rachel Faucette, and Alexander Washington. George shook his head confused, this had to be a scam, he did not know a Rachel Faucette. This Alexander Washington he certainly did not know either even though they share the same last name. This stuck with George for about a week or so when he finally had enough of the nagging voice in his head, the name of Rachel Faucette did not seem so foreign now, and decided to pick up a book on spanish from his local library. He was determined to decipher that disturbing scam email.  
The deciphering took longer than George expected, why would someone invent multiple endings for the same word, he would never understand; the tall man shook his head tiredly and looked down at the paper he had pulled out to write the english translation on.

_Dear Mr. Washington_  
_You may not know who I am or what relation I may have to you, but I assure you I have contacted you under truthful circumstances. Rachel Faucette has recently passed away to a illness that had swept through the Caribbean, specifically Nevis, and has left her ten year old son by himself. He is not truly alone; he is with his elder cousin for now, but I fear circumstances may become worse for the boy. His name is Alexander Washington and he is your son. You may be confused; allow me to explain. You and your elder brother had visited almost eleven years ago and you had met Rachel Faucette. I am sure your memory has been sparked and you may even remember details that I do not know of. You need to take Alexander to America, he needs you now._

George showed the email and deciphered page to Martha who studied it carefully before saying,“ We should bring him to us.”  
“ We should?” George asked.  
“ Why shouldn’t we?” Martha asked cocking her head.  
“ Could be a scam.” George reasoned looking back at the screen.  
“ In spanish?” Martha raised a eyebrow.  
“ why not?” George shrugged.  
“ You knew a Rachel Faucette didn’t you?” Martha questioned smiling softly.  
“ Yes, years ago, love.” George said looking to his wife.  
“ Then we see this Alexander for who he is.” Martha nods, “ Worst comes to worse we’ll adopt.”  
George frowned at his wife, “ I dunno, It seems to….”  
“ Good to be real?” Martha asks holding his hand gently.  
“ Yeah, too good.” George smiled forlornly.  
“ We will never know, my love, at least let us try?” Martha asks laying her head on his shoulder supportingly.  
````  
To say Alexander was nervous was an understatement he was leaving whatever home he had to live with a man his abuela claimed to be his true father. Listening to his abuela explain the complicated love life of his mother was strange, but claiming he wasn’t a Hamilton just bewildered him; of course he was a Hamilton, right?  
“ Alexander Hamilton runs off the tongue better!” Alex complained as he wrung his hands nervously.“ There's no way-”  
“ Alexandre, por favor!” Abuela laughed, “ tu es un Washington!”  
“ We can’t know for sure, I mean, what about you? You will be all alone-”  
Alexander was cut off with a laugh and a pat on the head, much to his embarrassment.  
The boy sighed as he looked around the now landed airplane, people were now rushing and hitting others when pulling down their suitcases; he didn’t mind waiting a little longer. After a while Alexander was finally off the airplane with a polite nod from the captain, he really wasn’t suspecting it and blushed heav- nodded back, he grabbed his bag from the conveyor belt and glanced around; where was he supposed to meet washington again?  
The airport was huge,full of rushing people, he was almost knocked over multiple times, and couldn’t help but feel panic fill his chest. He was able to make his way to a row of plastic grey chairs, and he sat down looking around nervously at the unnoticing people rushing around. The boy looked down at his lap and trembled.

 _Washington lied. You’re alone. Abuela will die without you. Why did you come here. You’re going to die_.

Alexander jumped as he felt a hand on his shoulder, “ You alright?” A thick Virginian accent, maybe boston asked concerningly. Big difference, but Alexander couldn’t seem to tell the difference in accents, didn’t he ask a question? He needs to answer.  
“...” Alexander tried to speak, but found that the man kept speaking.  
“You seem to be trembling? It gets cold in virginia and you don’t look dressed for the part, lost your plane?” Definitely a Virginian accent, Alexander concluded.  
“ huh?” Alex glanced up to see a teenager, maybe nineteen years old, looking at Alexander with concerned eyes. “ quién eres tú? Sorry, Who are you?”  
“Oh, right! Sorry, that must be weird huh?” The teen took his hand off Alex’s shoulder and smiled softly at him, “ I'm John Parke Custis, my friends call me Jacky or jack. Who are you?”  
“ My name is Alexander.” Alex utters shifting uncomfortably.  
“ Well, Alexander, where are your parents? They must be worried about you.” Jack looks at the crowd, “ Ya know where they are? You have a phone to call them? I could help you find ‘em if you tell me what they look like or their names?”  
“ I don’t know what my father looks like,” Alex said looking at Jack curiously his nervousness dying away. “ I know his name…”  
“ What’s that Alexander?” Jack asks looking down at the ten year old.  
“ George Washington.”  
…….  
“ huh?” Jack asked a smile on his face, “ George Washington?”  
“ Y- yes?” Alexander stuttered, suddenly feeling his nerves come back tenfold.  
“ Well, I happen to know where he is. C’mon kid.” Jack got up and started to walk away.  
“ H- Hold up!” Alexander exclaimed panicked as he pulled his suitcase along chasing after the older teen.  
The airport seemed a million times bigger as he followed Jack, not to mention everyone seemed so much taller; they seemed like giants to the 5’0 Alexander. As he followed Jack he was able to see what the teen was wearing and what he looked like.  
He was taller than him by roughly a foot, he had brown hair that went down to his mid neck with bits sticking out near the end, he never caught the eye color so- brown he assumes, he has a thick hoodie which is a greyish white with dark jeans, and a pair of blue converse. Alexander felt self conscious as he caught himself in the mirror, reddish brown hair sticking out of his hair tie, a old worn out long sleeve that was two sizes too large, and torn jeans with some equally torn black pair of non bran shoes. He sighed as he continued to tug his suitcase along, he sighed knowing he had to meet his father like this, “ Great first impression, Hamilton.” Alexander growled to himself.  
After what felt like hours of walking Jack stopped and turned to Alexander, “ You are Alexander Washington right?”  
Alexander nodded.  
“ Good.” Jack smiled and turned raised his hand,“ Hey dad I found him!”


	2. Nobody needs to know

Alexander shook his head clearing the his thoughts from his head as he glanced around the car. The car was fairly large with plenty of room to spare, the seats were grey with black threading, and grayish white head and floorboards. 

  The people in the car were talking kindly to one another with the occasional tease from Jack that made them laugh. Alexander smiled lightly to himself as he listened to their conversation. 

“ Im telling you that you are crazy, I cannot believe you forgot to submit the college application, Jack!” Patsy groaned hitting the side of her brother’s arm, “ You’ve gotta be serious now, you know?” 

“ Yeah, I know Pats, don’t worry about me. I know exactly what I’m doing.” Jack said with a chuckle, “ You’ll be in my shoes in four years from now, freshy.”

“ Really? Freshman jokes? Clever.” Patsy rolled her eyes looking to her mother, “ mom tell this kid I could handle myself better than he could imagine!”

“ Sure, If you wanna live off pizza and cereal for the rest of your life.” Martha giggled looking back at the two teenagers.

“ What?! I remember making really good omelets the other day!” Patsy defended, “ Dad said they were really good, anyways…”

“ They were!” George smiled at her in the rearview mirror. 

“ thank you, my dear father!” Patsy said smugly, “ You all missed out!”

* * *

 

  They arrived at mount vernon twenty minutes later which led to Martha driving Jack and Patsy to Patsy’s orchestra practice and leaving Alexander with George. 

George, rubbing the back of his neck said, “c’mon it’s pretty cold out here, let’s get inside alright?”

Alexander nodded lightly as George took his suitcase and led them inside the large home.

“ It’s a bit large, but with time I’m sure you’ll know the place like the back of your hand, Alex.” George smiled softly at the boy as he set the case on the floor in the living room, “ I’ll show you around, we can grab this later.”

  As George led Alexander through the house Alexander couldn’t help but be in awe of the man who claimed to be his father. He was tall, taller than Jack, and he had a sturdy build, the clothes he was wearing were warm, but Alexander was also scared; the air around the man screamed authority, it felt as though he could turn around and glare down at him at any moment. Alexander was shook from his thoughts as George stopped walking and turned to look at him, “Are you alright, my boy?” He said kindly looking Alexander up and down, “ You must be cold right? You can take a shower if you want, there’s a bathroom connected to your room. Let me lead you there.” 

Alexander followed George to his room and bit his lip as he entered the room and looked around with wide eyes, “ A- all this is mine?”

George laughed and put a hand on his shoulder, “ I hope it's to your liking, Martha and I didn’t know what color you liked, so we went with green.”

_ Green? _

Alexander looked around once again and noticed the green curtains hanging in front of his window and bedspread on his bed that looked way too comfortable compared to the others he's slept in. Alexander turns to look at George, “N- no its… it’s great.”

George’s smiled widened slightly, “ Wonderful, I was worried you’d be… uncomfortable.”

“ No, really it’s nice-” Alex begun, but he was cut off by a ringing filling the air.

 George reassuringly at him as he pulled his phone from his pocket, “ Oh, Alexander I have to take this for work, bathroom is in the door there.” He pointed to the door by the dresser, “I’ll be in the living room if you need me.”

  Just like that Alexander was alone in his new bedroom. He smiled softly as he sat on his new bed.  _ His bed!  _ As soon as he sat, however, he somehow found himself laying down and falling to sleep.

* * *

 

_ When George first saw Alexander he quickly came to the conclusion that this could not be his son; they were lied to. Alexander was smaller than he thought he was going to be, he had bits and pieces of red hair, very much like how George remembered Rachel, he didn't show any signs of forming the build he had when he was ten, and he looked much to nervous. He was very different from George. But.  Alexander looked up to George and smiled sheepishly, embarrassed, and the boy had George hooked. _

    _This is justified, right?_ George thought to himself as he looked to his sleeping son’s form on the bed, _ Something about him just clicked to me, he reminds me of, not only Rachel, but everything. When I was young before my father died. Before Lawrence and I grew to old to play in the rain. He… he’s not that boy. He’s to private. why is he so private; his eyes scream so much more than his mouth ever will. _

“ He sleeps a lot like you, to.” Martha whispers resting her head on George’s arm and intertwining their hands.

 “ Huh?” George tore his eyes away from the sleeping form of Alexander to look at his wife with a confused frown.

“ He’s quiet, but moves a lot. You can tell he’s moved because of the covers he’s sleeping on,” Martha explained rolling her eyes smiling fondly.

“ I don’t know Martha, he just seems so much different from when I was a kid.” George utters softly.

“ Well he’s not you, silly.” Martha giggled, “ He didn’t say much, my love. He’s nervous; we don’t know much about him or where he came from, I’d say we are very much still in the dark with Alexander.”

“ Yes, I know.” George nodded seemingly lost in his thoughts. 

“ I doubt he will be awake until morning. Let’s retire to?” 

_Alexander woke up on the floor._

He groaned softly as he sat up rubbing the back of his head softly, glancing around he quickly remembered where he was and what he wanted to do. He quickly went to his suitcase and pulled out clothes; when had it gotten so much more cold? He quickly located the door beside his dresser that lead to his bathroom. Alexander shook his head as he entered, “ A bathroom connected to the bedroom? These guys must be rich or something.”

The bathroom was a simple rectangle shape with two green rugs, counter, and toilet. Alexander couldn’t help, but smile at the simplicity of the room. He set his things down and examined the shower. “How do you turn this thing on?” He utters. 

   Twenty minutes later Alexander had everything, but his shirt on, had toweled his hair dry, and was staring at himself in the mirror.  _ Even when you’re allowed to take your time and relax, you rush, don’t you _ , He thought to himself.  He looked at his abdomen and sighed lightly, it was still decorated with bruises and cuts here and there.  _ Damn him,  _ Alexander thought bitterly. He sighed and put his shirt on;  _ nobody needs to know. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to thank everyone so much for all the positive feedback! It honestly made me feel so amazing about my story!  
> Im sorry for any inconsistencies with anything in my writing style, but I wanted to let you know that Thoughts and Past events will be Italicized!   
> I also wanted to let people know my update schedule for the story.  
> I do have summer school P.E. this year (for band, cause I love my Sax and can't let marching go)  
> I will update after 12pm ( Pacific time zone ) roughly every 2 days.  
> Thanks again for so much love and support, it means the world!


	3. Teach me how to say goodbye

   Alexander knew he was mature for his age and wore it with pride. His mother would praise him  for his level of understanding adult topics and themes in books they’d read together. He was glad he was able to hold himself up for as long as he had, but all things must come to an end and so they did. After Alexander had left the bathroom he took one long glance around his room and felt his eyes fill with water. The boy shook his head and rubbed at his eyes angrily, but the tears refused to fade and he soon felt them making their way down his face. His face was red and his body shook as he bit his lip to muffle the sound of his cries. He had never been much of a crier, so why was this happening? 

_ Because she’s gone you fool. They are all gone and you’re alone with strangers. _

* * *

 

__ Alexander made his way down the stairs of the house a couple of hours later; once he calmed down he relaxed further with reading a book he was gifted. He was still unsure of this family, yes they were kind yesterday, but things can change so quickly. With this in mind he crept through the house; a casual walking without making a sound, something he had also perfected. Once he had made his way to the living room he noticed there was not a sound of people in the home. He glanced around the room and his eyes landed on a clock that read 6:43. 

 “ You’re up early.” A kind voice said from behind Alexander who had jumped at the sudden sound, “ I did not mean to scare you.”

“ No, no you didn’t” Alexander said softly turning around, “ The sudden noise was just…. Sudden.” 

“ They usually are,” Martha smiled softly. “ The others should be waking up soon, George was showering when I left the room. I’m going to be making breakfast, you can do whatever you like. The t.v. remote is there if you want to watch television.” 

“ Right, thank you.” Alexander said stiffly as he sat down on the too soft couch. 

  The news was an interesting channel, it was also very informative and caught the boy’s attention immediately. He was so enticed that he hadn’t noticed when George and the other two had entered the room and sat in the other chairs. He was snapped out of his enticement, however, was when Patsy and Jacky both made weird high pitched sounds when Martha announced that breakfast is ready. Alexander had glanced over to his left when he saw a searching face of George Washington. Alexander had immediately felt his cheeks heat up and look the other way with a intake of breath. George was about to speak when he was cut off by his wife telling them the food was going to get cold and if she made this for nothing they’d be on dish duty for the rest of the week.

  The food had been wonderful, but the rest of it was awkward. The family talked normally as if Alexander wasn’t new and had been with them his whole life. He didn’t know how to feel about it. He had made eye contact with his father and felt as if he was being read like a book and he hated the feeling. He felt vulnerable and he felt a tightening in his chest, but he bit his lip and focused on the other three. Besides why should he care about what they thought? He’s in America now and he’s not throwing away his shot at a new life.

* * *

   The rest of the day passed by smoothly and before he knew it the light of day grew dark into twilight. 

   Alexander found himself outside a little away from the back porch. Mount Vernon was a large chunk of land that went on for about 945 in acres and about one third of it were trees just begging to be explore. Alexander took initiative and wandered through the trees. He must have lost track of time in his mind because the next thing he knew the stars were out and twinkling brightly. He felt a sense of calm fill him and he smiled lightly as light snow fell, but his eyes widened. He wasn’t there for dinner. He quickly made his way out of the trees and to the back porch. He readjusted his hoodie, slipped it on before he went outside, and walked back inside the house. 

 Warm air surrounded him and coated him like a blanket and glanced around the house, his eyes met those of George Washington.

“ I was wondering how long you’d be out there,” He said in a warm and knowing voice. “ I used to walk where you did dayly when I was younger, much like you did.”

_ What’s he supposed to say to that? _ Alexander quickly racked his brain for a response, but all he got from it was a glance to the floor and a shrug. He was surprised when Washington let out a small laugh. 

“ It does get cold here at night though so be weary of it. I left an extra blanket on your bed if you should need it tonight.” George stood up and looked at his son carefully, “ If you need anything at all, do not hesitate to ask.”

Before Alexander could think he looks up to meet his eyes and lets out in a demanding voice, “why?”

“ Why?” George repeats, “ Because you are living with us, aren’t you? I only want to keep you from illness and harm Alexander.”

Alexander knew he had his guts built up, why let it go to waste? “ But why? Why does this matter?” Alexander asked, “ Why are you doing this?”

“ Why does it matter? Alexander you are my son, that’s why it matters.” George responded with a look that made Alexander’s chest tighten once more.

He felt the guts he had flee faster than what was necessary and made a small noise that was really indescribable. 

“ Are you alright, Alexander?” George asked softly as he walked closer to the boy.

“ Tired, I’m just tired. May I go to bed, sir?” Alexander had asked as he looked at George as if he had hit him.

This took George a moment to process. Those words did not sound forced, no, they sounded practiced. They sounded as if he as said them to a million people. He couldn’t help, but feel anger fill his heart, why would he need to say those words? It did not make sense to George and he wanted to ask, but he knew he couldn’t. “Yes, of course you can.”

  As soon as those words were spoken his son shot off like a rocket to his bedroom upstairs leaving a concerned father in the smoke.


	4. When they died they left no instructions

George could not wrap his head around Alexander. He reminded him of himself when he was young, but he saw the useless fights and the stubborn outbursts. George could read his other two children as if they were open books, but Alexander seemed to be a whole problem in himself. Self confidence seemed to be a issue that was out in the open, George also had some issues with this. Alexander also seemed to get nervous when he would try to help the boy. He saw his brother in Alexander too, they were both book smart from a young age. Alexander will have to fight for a decent amount of common sense very much how Lawrence had. 

  George had joined Martha in bed that night with a Heavy heart.

* * *

 

_  “ And If you stayed?! She would be alive! You left! You left me and her on our own and she’s dead!” He screamed, “ Why?! Why did you go?!” _

_ “ I left to find him Alexander!” The other tried to reason. _

_ “ Yes! Find the man who left us! Great idea!” He growled, “ You just wanted to be with him!” _

_ “ Yes. I did want to be with him, I still do. I found him Alexander, we can go to him together! We can be happier!” The other exclaimed. _

_ “ What about mom?!” He cried his hands trembling as he curls the into fists. _

_ “ There wasn’t anything we could do-” The other placed his hands on his shoulders, “ Come with me Alexander. We can’t throw away our shot, remember?”  _

_ “ No. Not with you. With anyone, but you!” He shook the other away and wiped his face. _

_ “ Alexander you will come with me or live with our cousin!” The other yelled his eyes full of rage.  _

_ “ Our cousin then! At least he won’t leave!” He pushed the other away and stormed out of the house he once called home. _

_   He aged as he walked, from 7 to 8 to 9. He entered into his cousin’s home to see him hanging from a rope in the middle of the main room. _

_ “ I left you too.” His cousin groaned his eyes cold and dead. _

  Alexander woke up by quickly sitting up and tears in his eyes. He wiped them as he glanced around the room and took in shaking breaths. Light was pouring in from his window casting everything in a green hue. All of the green was oddly comforting for him as he soon felt himself settle into a dumbing calm. He felt worse as he climbed out of bed and went into the bathroom for a shower.

  The rest of Alexander’s day had been chaotic. The family had decided that they would go to the mall to go shopping, specifically for Alexander. They were all kind to him like always, but now Martha had looked at him multiple times with a worried expression. She noticed whenever he released a quiet sigh and when he would shake his head “ no thanks. ” at something a boy his age would fawn over. Alexander was sure George noticed it too which made him more nervous when he’d look around at clothes. He did calm his nerves by talking with patsy, her soft voice managed to calm him.

  The experience ended with Alexander receiving three packs of new socks, two new pairs of shoes, and way too many clothes for him to be comfortable owning. 

“ Are you sure this is okay? You don’t have to get this, I’m fine, really.” Alexander had told Martha while the cashier was price checking the items.

“ Alexander it’s fine, plus you need clothes dude.” Jacky had answered in Martha’s stead as he pat his shoulder.

“ He is right you know, anything you need and we will be happy to get it for you, son.” George had said holding the bags full of Alexander’s new belongings.

“ Thank you.” Alexander uttered. 

  Alexander and George had decided to hang the clothes up in his closet together as Jack and Patsy went back out to buy take out for the family. Their ordeal wasn’t too bad; they ended up with a small trash bag full of price tags, sock packs, and boxes from the shoes. They were nearly complete when they had spotted a shirt that had got into the bag without being tried on by Alexander first. George and Alex both agreed that he would try it on and if he didn’t like it they would take it back. George had turned his back to hang up more shirts when Alexander took his current jacket and hoodie off.

“ Son do you have the other hangers-” George had glanced back at Alexander to see a back full of small cuts and large bruises.

“ No, they were on the floor right?” Alex said as he pulled the other shirt over his head, it was a bit big and would be nice to sleep in.

“ Son-” George gasped his breath somehow had disappeared from his lungs.

Alexander had turned around and from his father’s facial expression alone realized his mistake. He knew George had saw his back and how bad it was. Honestly, it looked worse than it felt. They had stood there staring for seconds that felt like years.

“ Dad, I can- can explain. It’s not that bad it just looks bad? I mean it doesn’t- doesn’t hurt anymore.” Alexander stuttered as he wringed his fingers, he couldn’t seem to make eye contact.

  George knew there are times when a parent should tell their true feelings to their child, but was now the right time? He wanted to fly to nevis himself and duel Hamilton even though it is now frowned upon in all fifty states. He wanted to cry as well, but he knew that would help the least. He wanted to find who did this and put an end to them, but he’s not a violent man. Who did this? Did Hamilton do this too him? Did it happen in the time frame between living with his cousin and going home to Virginia?  Did it happen earlier; no, the cuts were still to fresh for it to be more than a month. What exactly happened to his son when his mother died?

“ Alexander who did this too you?” George had asked with a light voice barely above a whisper.

“ I don’t-” Alex gasped as tears gathered into his eyes, “ I can’t-”

  Alexander didn’t realize George was hugging him until he felt his arms around his body holding him tightly against his chest. Alexander also didn’t realize he was hugging back until he felt even closer to his father. He felt warm despite the tears falling from his eyes and the gasps for breath. His father had a warmth to him he had never felt before, not even a warmth his mother could have provided. Alexander let out a sob at the thought of his mother and George had kissed the top of his head.

“ Don’t cry son, you are safe now. You are with me and you are safe.” George had told him softly as he rubbed his son’s back gently.

They were interrupted when Martha barged into the room, “ Patsy and Jack were in a car crash.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well thats the first chapter!  
> I'm new to the whole fan fiction business, so Im super welcome to constructive criticism!


End file.
